Be careful what you wish for
by InuyashaFreak1390
Summary: Beast Boy is always yelled at and shunned from the rest of the team. He just wishes they'd go away... Please R&R!
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Be careful what you wish for**

Beast Boy was bored, and that wasn't a good thing. He was sitting in his room lying on his bed with his head hanging over the side touching the ground. His room was a disaster; there was pizza, pop bottles, clothes, and wrappers everywhere. As he stared at the walls and sighed thinking of something to do. "Everyone's busy! What is there to do?"

He got off of his unmade bed and walked to the door. It opened quickly with a _swish_; he stepped out into the cold hallway then looked both ways. He turned right towards the main room. He reached the bright open room and saw no one was in it. Beast Boy grabbed a game controller and started playing. He was soon bored; he decided to go see what everyone was doing. Cyborg was usually working on his car, adding parts or cleaning it.

As he walked into the garage he saw Cyborg leaning in the hood. He smiled and snickered silently, he snuck behind Cyborg. He changed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and opened his mouth for a huge roar. Cyborg yelled and jumped, he hit his head on the hood of the car and let go of the valve he had been fixing. Oil and other fluids squirted everywhere, Beast Boy had changed back and said "Uh oh!" He ran across the room to the dropped valve and ran back to hand it to Cyborg. But the oil was slick so he slipped and slided towards Cyborg. Cyborg screamed "Uggg No!", but Beast Boy crashed into him hard. They both fell against the door of the T car and Cyborg's arm made a long scratch in the cars paint.

Cyborg got up and looked at the damage; he saw his precious car almost ruined. He jumped over to the undamaged side of the car tears streaming down his face, he called "My baby did he hurt you? I'm so sorry". He turned to Beast Boy with a fire in his eyes and yelled "GET OUT!" Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg from the ground, and stammered "I…I...I'm sorr…" Cyborg interrupted and yelled "LEAVE!"

Beast Boy ran out of the room before Cyborg could kill him. He then went to find Robin to explain what had happened before Cyborg could tell him. He found Robin in the training room, working out. He could tell Robin was in deep concentration, his shirt soaked with perspiration. Beast Boy said as quietly as possible, "Robin?"

Robin didn't hear him so Beast Boy softly touched his shoulder. Robin jumped, surprised and dropped his weight he was lifting and turned around and said "Beast Boy don't come up on me like that. Go bother someone else."

How much trouble was he going to get in today? Maybe Raven would have something to do. He went and knocked on her door a few seconds later. Her dark clothes and hair blending with the darkness behind her. "What?" Raven said in her monotone voice. "Do you have anything to do? I'm bored and Cyborg and Robin just yelled at me." He asked. Raven just stared at him, after a few seconds she said, "Do I look like I have anything for you to do? Besides Starfire and I are meditating." She then shut the door and left Beast Boy standing there.

Beast Boy sat down in a corner by the "Trophy room" and sighed. Today had been a horrible day. "I wish they'd all just go away forever!" He muttered. He walked into his, laid down on his bed and shut his eyes, praying to go to sleep until tomorrow.


	2. Alone

**Alone**

Light filtered the filthy, dusty room. Beast Boy groaned and rolled out of bed. He was defiantly not looking forward to another day of yelling. He walked into the bathroom and was very surprised that Robin wasn't in the bathroom. He was ALWAYS in the bathroom; Beast Boy guessed it was to keep up his pretty boy looks. He stripped down and stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

He started scrubbing himself and singing loudly and out of pitch. While he was in the shower he did not notice the door close with a soft click. Then an eerie green mist came from the bottom crack of the door. It slowly spread all over the yellow floor of the bathroom turning it green.

Beast Boy turned off the shower, put on a towel and stepped out of the shower. He let out a shriek when his foot hit something very cold and wet. He looked down and saw the green mist and said, "I've never misted before… What the heck is this stuff!" He put on a new uniform and opened the door. As the blast of cold air hit him the mist disappeared, he walked to the main room for some breakfast and an explanation.

The main room was completely empty; the morning sun was shining through the enormous windows. The dishes he hadn't done last night were still in the sink. "Helllooo?" He called, "Anyone up!" But there was just an echo then silence. He stuck his head in the garage; last night's mess had been cleaned up. "Cyborg!" he yelled. He looked in the training room and Raven's room. No one was in either; he was starting to get scared.

Finally he looked in Starfire's room; there was a lump in the bed. He yelped and yelled "Star you're here I was so afrai…" He cut off and stared at the blankets he had pulled back. There was no Starfire, only Silky, Starfire's pet worm. He was wearing a little Starfire outfit. Beast Boy hugged the worm and said "Where is everyone?"

_Maybe their just off on a mission_ Beast Boy thought.

He walked around the tower looking in every place he could think of. He didn't find anyone, he finally checked the "Trophy Room" The room had a black door and gave off an ominous feeling. The door opened and he stepped in and it lit up brightly. This room held a piece of clothing or weapon each villain they defeated. There was Killer Moth's mask, Remote Freak's remote, a mask from one of slade's robots, and many more. But as he got closer to the selves he saw a new addition he had never seen before, or ever remembered beating the owner. It was a shiny vase, it was multicolored and looked very dangerous. He saw the green mist coming from the top of the vase, he slowly reached his hand towards it and his finger met the vase. For the moment that he touched it, it felt very funny, like touching something clammy and hot. Then suddenly jolts were sent up his spine, electricity sent through his entire body.

He felt himself shake, his mouth foam, and his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Then nothing…


	3. The Tunnel

Author's note- I realize Beast Boy can turn into a whale and breathe under water. But I wrote it this way before I realized it, Sorry.

I'm sorry it took so long to write this, I had major writers block. THis is really short but sweet and to the point.

**The Tunnel**

When Beast Boy woke, he realized that he was laying on the ground. He sat up and looked around, there were boxes and old equipment in the large room. There were no windows, but florescent lights were on giving him light to see._What the heck am I doing in the basement? _He got to his feet and walked towards the door. It was locked, _Shit!_ he thought. He tried to bang against it by transforming, but of course it wouldn't budge. Beast Boy heaved a sigh and started towards the Emergency exit. It was there incase of a break in or fire or any other unexpected thing.

When he reached the large steel door he entered a code in the key pad. The door was like a safe door to a bank, bulletproof, fire proof, and it needed a code to be entered. After he enetered the code, he said his name then a beep sounded and with a whoosh of old stale air the large door opened. He reached for one of the flashlights located inside the tunnel.

This tunnel was bulit in the ocean, it was glass so you could see the wildlife around the tunnel. It opened up underground, in a home the titans had purchased. It was stocked with food and other things they would need. It had steel doors and bars on the windows. It was one of the safe places there was in the city. Beast Boy started into the long tunnel; he turned the flashlight on and pointed it into the darkness. He walked for a minute or so and suddenly the dark walls were gone; they were replaced with glass. It was an amazing view of the ocean floor and the animals on it, he stopped for a second to gaze at the view. He then turned the flashlight off and continued in the natural light that shone from above. An enormous whale floated above his head, Beast Boy smiled and waved.

_How did I get in the basement? Whay was the basement door locked? I remember touching that freaky lamp just before I blacked out. Someone must have placed me down here. Where are the rest of the titans? _Beast Boy heard a soft chuckle, he spun around and looked from what or who it came from. He could see no one but his senses told him to be cautious. He certainly didn't imagine it, he scratched his head and then continued on. He saw the end of the tunnel, he was almost there. Then he heard a crack, he looked at the glass and saw a crack moving all over the glass. Beast Boy felt scared, he started to run to the door at the end of the tunnel. He reached the door and started to punch the code in the pad. He looked up momentairly, and saw the glass break. He looked back at the pad and screamed his name, then he heard a roaring noise. The steel door opened, Beast Boy ran in and slammed it shut; he hoped it would stay. He ran up the stairs opened that door then closed it. He was in the house, it was safe in here.

"Not quite" said a quiet voice behind him. He turned, a beautiful woman stood before him. She had pitch black hair, and tanned skin; her eyes were a green that seemed to glow. She wore a black body suit with a black cape over it. She smiled coldly, behind her the kitchen cabinet opened by itself and knives rose in the air. Beast Boy screamed and ran for the door, he turned to see if she was still there and a knive pierced through his skin. His hand was pinned to the wall by the knife, so was his other hand. He screamed in pain, the woman laughed, then a knife struck his stomach. Blood poured out of his wounds, he looked down at his stomach, she had slashed it and many of his bowels had falled out. He panted struggling to stay alive. "W...Why?" He whispered. The woman laughed and replied, "Because I can." Then a knife struck him the eye.

The woman wiped her hands on her cape, she opened the door to the city and stepped out into the sunlight. _Now_, she thought, _To get those other Titans._


End file.
